Ben 10 Alternate Possibilities
by cooldude101sunny
Summary: How would things be if something was different?These are Oneshots,and you may PM me and tell me something you want to be different,and you can see what would happen.
1. Chapter 1

PM me for things you'd like to see different in the Ben 10 of it will be funny,some of it won' ,this is Omniverse.  
...

How Ben 10 would be if Alien X could be under Ben's control takes place in the first episode of Omniverse.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'',Quick Ben!Zomboso's getting away!,''Gwen shouted.

'',I'm on it!,''Ben responded,cycling through the Omnatrix.'',Diamondhead,XLR8,Wildmutt...nope,they won't do...,''Ben mumbled to hand slipped,and he accidently became Alien X!

'',I see you're back.,''Bellicus stated in his usual grim tone.

Ben had a look of shock on his face.'',Not this again!,''He shouted,pulling at his hair,in a mix of anger,and nervousness.

'',Oh,Ben!We decided to give you full control over Alien X!We have had enough,because of the first time!,''Serena stated.

Ben stared at them,his face clearly showing and Bellicus both dissapeared,leaving Ben ,Ben wasn't floating in space felt like he did with most saw through Alien X's eyes,and could move freely.

'',Ben?,''Gwen and Kevin asked in usion.

'',I have control over Alien X now!,''Ben...more like Alien X said.

Both Gwen,and Kevin's mouthes dropped.

Alien X's would too,if he had one...

'',We still need to stop Zomboso!,''Kevin stated,agrily,as they all remembered what had been going on.

'',No problem.,''Alien X said,and made a circle motion with his hand,and pushed through the now visible white circle,and Zomboso started floating to them,and tied himself up in rope that randomly appeared.

'',I think we set a record.,''Alien X said,jokingly.

Gwen picked up the brain (Yes,still in the case.I mean,would you pick up a brain with your bare hands?) Zomboso had tried to steal.

'',Ben,I have something to tell you...I'm going to colledge...,''Gwen admitted to Alien X.

The Omnatrix timed out,and Alien X became Ben.'',What?!Gwen,why?,''A protesting Ben asked and shouted at the same time.

'',I have to get my master's degree Ben!,''Gwen responded.

'',Kevin,help me explain why she can't go!,''Ben pleaded to Kevin.

'',Well...actually,I got a place I can stay nearby the college.,''Kevin responded,rubbing the back of his head.

'',Wait,with Alien X,I could get you you're master's degree!,''Ben suggested.

'',But I wouldn't have the knowledge!Ben,I have to go!,''Gwen shouted.

'',We can fix that stuff with Alien X!,''Ben really didn't want to be without his cousin,and best friend.

'',Ben,that's cheating at life!At first it would be simple things like that,but then you'll make a little bit of money,when you need change,and think it wouldn't matter!Eventually you will go power crazy!,''Keven shouted at Ben,agrily.

Kevin was right.'',Maybe I don't deserve to have the Omnatrix...,''Ben said,and said the code to remove the fell off onto the ground,and then Azmuth appeared.

'',I see you don't think you deserve the Omnatrix, don't deserve it,but this world needs you to weild ,I shall give you some time to think things over.,''Azmuth told Ben,and teleported away with the Omnatrix.

Ben had his mind set on giving up.'',I can't.,''Ben simply said.

Gwen and Kevin could only Alien X done this to him?Had Alien X been the fall of the Hero of Heroes?(Looks like that certain future won't happen)

'',What can I do?What's to stop me from using Alien X like Kevin said?,''Ben asked outloud,crying now.

Ben shot up.'',It was just a dream...,''Ben said to himself,sweat trickling down his bedsheets were twisted about,his pillow on the floor,and his blanket hanging off the side.

'',Wow...that was just weird...,''Ben said to himself,and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

...  
Ok,remember to PM what you would want to have different about Ben 10,to see how it would be! 


	2. Chapter 2:Argit

What if Argit helped the team out more?  
...

'',Hey,Argit!,''Ben greeted the porcupine/rat alien,,who was now more had helped them many times.

'',Ben!My pal!I heard you guys needed some connections!,''Argit responded.

'', DNA aliens have found some way to obtain technology to power down the Omnatrix.,''Kevin piped in.

'',I'll see if I can find the supplier.,''Argit said confidently.

'',Great!,''Ben said, was tired of getting beaten from being unable to use the Omnatrix.

Ever since Argit had became more trustworthy,Argit had been helping Ben,Keven,and Gwen out a lot with didn't even have ways of learning what Argit knew,which made Kevin kinda jelous.

Eventually Argit found the supplier,and they took him DNA aliens were beaten because they lost access to the had just eventually became one of the team,and nothing really happened.

...  
much there.I doubted there would be anything big if Argit helped them out more other than him joining Ben,Kevin,and Gwen. 


	3. Some bad news

I know doing what I'm doing is against the main FanFic rules,but I have no other way of putting this up.I won't be posting anything for a while because my uncle died in a car crash recently,and I am going to Missouri for the funeral.I know this is saddening,and that It's been so long since I updated.I'm so sorry,but I'm too depressed to write anything.I hope that doing this doesn't cause me to lose my books,or kick me off you ask me,it's stupid that you can't put notes like this. 


End file.
